


A Pleasurable Family Bond

by Milenas_Life



Series: Falcon Films [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Star Merlin, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn star Arthur pendragon, Porn star Uther Pendragon, Porn stars au, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenas_Life/pseuds/Milenas_Life
Summary: Uther and Arthur get the news that their first video was a huge success and brings them into the studio to film another. This time it's a threesome, and Arthur finally gets to see what sex with Merlin is really like.





	A Pleasurable Family Bond

The morning of the next day, after a quiet breakfast, Arthur went back to his apartment. He immediately called Merlin and asked him to change the name Jack to Liam so that Gwaine wouldn’t be able to find the video. Arthur and his father had decided to keep things on the down low for now, just until they figured things out. Arthur was still a little confused with his feelings and Uther had admitted the same. His father had suggested that they take a short break to figure out how they were going to do this, but one thing was for sure: they definitely both wanted this (whatever  _ this _ was).

 

However, Arthur hadn’t been able to do much thinking (and he was sure it was the same for his father) because the next time they walked into the office was a complete shitstorm. Uther had decided the week before to fire Valiant, one of his longtime employees, because he had found out that the man had been selling information to their competition. But before Valiant left, the man had tampered with hundreds of case files out of spite.

 

Uther was busy trying to involve law enforcement and Arthur had been tasked with recovering all the information that had been lost. He had not seen his father since then and had barely had enough time to sleep, let alone think about the new developments between him and Uther. Except for a brief moment, when Arthur had received a box of his favorite chocolates with a love note from ‘Andy’. Arthur wondered how his father had chosen his porn pseudonym. 

 

At the moment it was extremely late in the evening. Arthur would’ve wondered if he was the last one in the building. That is, if he didn’t know that his father was surely also working away into the night, just a few floors above him. The Pendragons were workaholics after all. Arthur was so immersed in his work that he didn’t realize his father had walked into his office until he heard the man’s voice.

 

“Yeah...Oh I think we’ll definitely be up to it...Yeah I’ll tell him now. I’ll get back to you.” Uther hung up the phone and Arthur closed his laptop.

 

“Who was that?” 

 

“Merlin. Pull up the Falcon Films website on your phone.” 

 

Arthur pulled out his cell and did as his father told him. When the page loaded he gasped in shock. Right there, on a banner on the front page of videos, the video he had done with his father was being featured.

 

“We’re being featured?”

 

Uther nodded, “It’s been my most watched video of all, and just in a few days. Look at the comments section.”

 

Arthur scrolled down and his eyes widened at the amount of people asking for more videos between ‘Andy and Liam’

 

He looked back up when his father spoke, “Merlin wants to have us come back into the studio, this time for a threesome video.”

 

“A threesome?” Arthur raised his eyebrows, “Who would be the third person?”

 

Uther grinned at him, “Merlin of course.”

 

“Oh.” Arthur blushed and squirmed slightly in his chair.

 

“I see you’re not turned off by the idea” His father leaned in closer.

 

“Well he was a very handsome man.”

 

Uther nodded, “He’s great in bed too.”

 

At that Arthur narrowed his eyes, “You’ve had sex with him before?”

 

His father laughed gently, “No need to feel jealous Arthur, besides in two days time you’ll be the focus of both of our attentions.”

 

Arthur blushed harder at the thought and his father leaned in all the way and began to pepper his neck with soft kisses. After a short while Uther pulled back.

 

“I’ll arrange a time of day that works for both of us, I’ll see you then.” He winked at Arthur and then left.

 

Arthur gazed longingly as his father sauntered to the elevators and finally disappeared from view. He sighed as he ran his hands over where he could still feel phantom kisses. He had fallen deep, hadn’t he. 

 

_ Line Break _

 

They were back in the studio, lights on, cameras rolling. The plot: for Liam’s birthday Andy gives him a threesome with a surprise guest. Arthur could feel his excitement building at the thought of being at his father’s and Merlin’s mercy. To be at the center of attention of these two sex gods was going to be like an out of body experience, he was sure.

 

“Happy birthday, my beautiful boy.” Uther grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in. And then they’re kissing. Softly at first. The kisses start off as chaste, just lips, until Uther dipped his tongue gently into his son’s mouth. And then everything became intense. Arthur could feel everything at once. His father’s hands, one running up his back under his shirt, and the other moving underneath his waistband to palm at his ass. 

 

Arthur reached one arm around his father’s neck, standing up on his toes to get closer. They were already as close as could be but Arthur wanted more, always wanting more, and ran his other hand through his father’s hair, pulling the older man towards him. They were clinging passionately to each other now, cameras forgotten. All that existed was them, their bodies, and their urgent intimacy. 

 

The doorbell rang. 

 

Arthur pulled away slightly, “Were you expecting someone?”

 

His father grinned slightly against his lips, “I got you a birthday present.”

 

“Knock, knock.” The voice came from behind him and Arthur turned around, gasping in surprise.

 

“Professor? What are you doing here?” 

 

Merlin stood in the bedroom doorway, leaning on the doorframe. The man wore a suit that was unbuttoned enough to not be work appropriate. Arthur had to admit, Merlin almost looked as good as his father did in a suit. Almost.

 

“Your father invited me over so I could wish you a happy birthday. He tells me you deserve it because you’ve been a very good boy. Is that true?”

 

Merlin walked over slowly and Arthur might have lost a bit of breath at his words. His blush spread as Merlin got closer.   _ Fuck, he has such a praise kink _ . The brunette bent forward slightly and then he was kissing Arthur. And wow Merlin was a really good kisser. He almost forgot his father’s presence until the older man started to run his hands over his body from behind and lay kisses all over his neck. Merlin joined in on the groping, running both hands up Arthur’s shirt and playing with the blond’s nipples. Arthur mewled into Merlin’s mouth.

 

Merlin pulled away but Arthur chased his lips for one last kiss. Merlin grabbed him and pulled him away from his father and sat him down in a nearby chair.

 

Merlin smirked at Uther, “I think it’s time to give the birthday boy a show, don’t you think?”

 

“Mmmm,” Uther nodded and then ordered Arthur, “Keep your hands on the arms of the chair. You’re not allowed to touch yourself, understand?”

 

Arthur nodded. Merlin walked back over to his father and got onto his knees. Uther took his shirt off while Merlin pulled his pants down enough so that he could suck on his father’s cock. It was glorious. All Arthur could do was focus on the intense scene in front of him. Uther biting his lip out of pleasure. Merlin deepthroating his father. The eye contact between the two. Merlin definitely knew what his father liked. Arthur felt his cock plump up but kept his hands on the arms of his chair. After a few minutes he was almost delirious with want and moaned out loud, bringing the attention back to himself.

 

“Oh dear, did we neglect you? Did you want to join in?” Merlin asked smiling.

 

Arthur nodded again. Merlin monioned for him to come over and Arthur nearly jumped out of the chair in a hurry. Uther laughed softly. He stood so that his back was to Merlin and he was facing his father. The young brunette wrapped his arms around Arthur while Uther slid to his knees. Merlin took Arthur’s cock out of his jeans and fed it into Uther’s hot mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head and his toes curled. Merlin caressed his balls while his father sucked him hard. It was heaven. Pure heaven.

 

Merlin placed his hand on the back of Uther’s head to control the pace, “How does that feel baby? You like the way your Daddy is sucking your cock?”

 

Arthur moaned, “Oh god it feels so good.”

 

“Do you have any idea what we’re going to do to you today, sweetheart? Because I can promise you won’t be able to walk for a week after we’re through with you.” Merlin whispered in his ear.

 

Arthur nodded, “Oh yes... yes, please…”

 

Uther pulled his mouth off of Arthur’s cock and went to lie down on the bed.

 

“Why don’t you go suck your daddy’s dick while I get your ass nice and ready for the way it’s gonna be pounded, hmm?”

 

Damn, Merlin was good at dirty talk too.

 

Arthur hopped onto the bed and began to eagerly mouth at his father’s manhood. He loved the way Uther looked in pleasure. His father kept stroking his face and murmuring filthy things to him. 

 

Merlin got on the bed behind him with a bottle of lube that had been handed to him while the cameras were focused on him and his father, and began to prepare him. It was mind numbing, being at the center of their attention. Their dirty talk plus the feeling of Merlin’s finger’s slicking him up had him ready to orgasm right then and there.

 

 Uther groaned, “Oh fuck I’m gonna come.”

 

“Not yet.” Merlin ordered his father in a strong voice and damn that was hot. Merlin grabbed him by the hair and yanked him forcefully off of his father in a move that should’ve hurt but only made him harder.

 

“Come up here so I can kiss my son.” Uther motioned a finger at him. Arthur crawled up so that he could kiss his father deeply. He felt Uther’s hands join Merlin’s, both men trying to get at his prostate. He jumped slightly when Merlin’s tongue joined the mess. Oh he wouldn’t be able to take much more of this.

 

Right when he was about to go over the edge both men stopped their ministrations. Merlin ran his hands over the blond’s back.

 

“If this becomes uncomfortable you can stop us at any time, Okay?”

 

Arthur nodded. He straddled his father and sunk down on the man’s glorious cock. He could see the look of concentration on his father’s face, trying hard not to come immediately. When Uther was in completely he leaned forward, bracing his arms on his father’s chest. 

 

The two Pendragon men gasped in unison when Merlin slid his fingers into Arthur next to his father’s cock. So this was the surprise huh? The thought of having both men inside him at the same time made him tremble. His lips were swollen from how much he had been biting them. 

 

When Merlin pushed his cock in all the way and Arthur had both inside him to the hilt, that’s when the tears started falling. Uther saw his son tear up and immediately gave the tap-out signal to Merlin. The younger man went to pull out but Arthur reached a hand out to stop him.

 

“No, don’t stop, please.” He begged.

 

“Son? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

“Because it feels so fucking good, daddy.” Arthur gasped, nearly delirious, “Oh god please professor I need to come.”

 

Merlin looked down at Uther and the older man nodded for him to continue. Merlin began to move again. Arthur was convinced that he had reached nirvana. They didn’t last long. Not with so much foreplay. But those few moments were absolute bliss. 

 

Uther came first, his seed filling up his son and making the thrusting smoother. Merlin came next. The feeling of both men coming inside of him, filling him up, it set off the best orgasm he had ever had. They pulled out and he collapsed onto his father, Merlin cleaned them up and lay next to them. Arthur never thought he’d love the feeling of being so thoroughly used, loose, and sloppy. But he did. 

 

His father held his face in his hands, “Happy Birthday, my beautiful son.”

 

“And that’s a wrap.” Merlin motioned for the cameras to stop rolling. He turned back to his partners, “I have to go make sure the video gets to the editors on time, feel free to stay as long as you need.”

 

Uther looked at his son, who had already fallen asleep, “I think I’ll take you up on that.” 

 

And with a goodbye kiss Merlin walked out the door. Damn that had been some epic sex He hoped he would get the chance to film the two again. They really were great for business. 

 

Back in the room Uther kissed his son, snuggled up with him, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
